


What A Sight To Wake Up To

by Dreamin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Darcy wakes up hungover with a hotter than hell shirtless guy sleeping on her floor. Who is he and why isn't he in her bed?
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	What A Sight To Wake Up To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> Inspired by a text convo I found at textsfromlastnight.com.

Darcy woke up to a dry mouth, a pounding head, an aching ankle for some reason, and sunlight streaming through her bedroom window. Grumpily throwing a pillow at the window did absolutely nothing about the brightness, but it did make her feel a teensy bit better.

Throwing back the blanket and sheet, Darcy could see her right ankle was swollen and horribly bruised. Having absolutely no memory of the night before after her third (fourth?) drink, she had no idea what she’d done to herself.

A soft snore told her she wasn’t alone. Gingerly shifting her legs, Darcy was able to scoot to the side of the bed and look down. A shirtless man she didn’t know was asleep on the floor. His blond hair was disheveled, his feet were bare, and he had the most defined chest and abdominal muscles she’d ever seen.

“Holy shit,” she murmured in awe, wincing when the sound of her own voice was enough to make her head hurt worse. Flopping back onto the bed, she blindly reached for her phone. Thankfully, it was on her nightstand, though the last place she remembered seeing it was the club the night before.

She sent a quick text to her boss-turned-friend Jane. **Just woke up to an abnormally swollen ankle (broken, maybe?) and a shirtless man with the most beautiful abs I’ve ever seen sleeping on my floor.**

Her reply came quickly. **Is your ankle okay?**

Darcy waved away her friend’s concern. _One crisis at a time._ **WHY IS HE ON THE FLOOR? SINCE WHEN DOES BLACKOUT ME ALSO COCKBLOCK ME?**

**Maybe he didn’t want to sleep with someone who’s clearly injured and probably self-medicated with alcohol?**

**Then why did he take me home instead of the hospital?** She didn’t realize she had also said the words out loud until a very sexy and sleepy voice spoke up from the floor.

“Because I thought it would look bad if we both showed up at the ER drunk off our asses.” A head came up and Darcy found herself looking into the prettiest eyes she’d ever seen. He grinned at her. “Steve Rogers, or as you called me last night, Hottie McHotterson.”

She groaned, shutting her eyes. _Once again, my mouth acted without seeking permission from my brain first._ “Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“Nope,” he said, and she could hear in his voice that he was still grinning. “It’s flattering, really.”

She opened her eyes and smiled at him weakly. “Darcy Lewis.”

His grin widened. “Well, Darcy, now that we’re both no longer drunk, what do you say to me taking you to the ER?”

“I’m gonna need a shower and coffee first then you’re on.”

He chuckled. “You won’t be able to shower with a busted ankle. How about I help you with a bath?”

That brought so many images to mind. She smirked. “What are you wearing under those jeans?”


End file.
